Cliché
by pyr0technic
Summary: Lorcan Scamander, a rather shy and socially awkward boy has a few encounters with social, quirky Lucy Weasley. Romance may be involved. Lucy sees the cliché already, and she hates it. - Lorcan/Lucy


**characters: lorcan scamander & lucy weasley**

**prompt: summer nights & shooting stars**

**notes: **for a close friend of mine, **spirited-wind.** it was written in the blur of an hour and my swiftly moving fingers, so i'm not entirely pleased with the end result, but i feel like this wouldn't have ended up in any other way without straying from the main point. so, enjoy ;)

* * *

Lucy Weasley was not what you would describe as your typical girl. Or, a typical Weasley, for that matter.

She was social indeed, that wasn't her problem. She got along well with her cousins and the adults and her professors liked her fine, but she was definitely an oddball.

Of course, this was only Lorcan's opinion. No one else understood why he had such strange thoughts of socially adept, typical girl Lucy Weasley.

And here's the story of the _why._

_-.-_

The first time he had met her was in the library. She had taken a job to being the library's assistant in second year, and both had no idea who the other was. Lorcan was a rather plain-looking blonde-haired boy, and Molly was a rather plain-looking chestnut-haired girl.

Lucy was rearranging misplaced books and had a very tall stack piled in one hand, desperately attempting to keep balance.

_It's going to fall, _Lorcan thought, right as the books collapsed along with her.

He found himself, the shy, quirky Lorcan himself reaching down to help her and pick up the books.

She only laughed and shook her head as he helped her up, but not before locking him in a mesmerizing gaze, brown against brown. "I do appreciate the help, but please don't go extending this pathetic trope."

Lorcan looked at her as if she had spoken the language of spiders. "Excuse me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Here I am, the clumsy, somewhat tomboyish girl and I mess something up, and a more than average-looking blonde comes over and helps me out and our eyes meet, romantic chemistry, blah, blah blah." She shook her head as if disturbed, and resumed her work.

Lorcan stood there, dumbfounded. He felt his face flame at the sudden realization of everything she was implying. "D-Don't you think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself?"

At this, Lucy paused what she was doing and looked him up and down, making him flush even worse. "Absolutely not. I'm warning you, stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you or your tropes." And she balanced the books in her hands even though they were going to fall anyway and left to the next aisle.

Unfortunately, at that moment Lorcan realized he had developed an unreasonably huge crush on her.

-.-

The second time they met had been over the summer.

Lorcan had been invited by his good friend Hugo over the summer over to their house, and Luna had been more than happy to drop the boy off at the Weasley residence.

He had walked in and met his mother, who was incredibly sweet but for some reason reminded him of the anti-version of his own mum. She had directed him outside where she said he and Rose were. He had went out, but ran into a bit of a surprise.

There stood Lucy Weasley, the girl he had been secretly stalking for about a year, careful to stay away from her because of the warning he had received from the girl herself.

She looked rather cold.

Lucy saw him and her eyes widened immediately. "You, again!"

Lorcan rolled his eyes a bit. "I have a name." He would allow himself to maintain a little of his dignity.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a sheepish smile.

"Lorcan."

"Well, _Lorcan, _fancy seeing you here! Mind telling me what you're up to?" she inquired with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

He felt his stomach lurch and shyly poked his fingers together before quietly answering, "Hugo, kind of...invited me over, I-I didn't know you would be here though, sorry, um..."

Lucy sighed again. "Oh, come on, you're making me feel bad. I wasn't being, er...entirely...serious! We can be friends, you know, if you want..." Lucy trailed off awkwardly, hand reaching behind her neck.

Lorcan brightened visibly at the gesture. "Thanks."

A few moments passed by, and he was starting to feel extremely awkward.

"Um, so...do you know where Hugo is?"

"Oh! Yeah, he kind of tripped and fell into a puddle full of mud. He's cleaning up, is all," Lucy explained, allowing an impish grin to rise up on her face.

Lorcan noticed this. "I couldn't help but wonder if he tripped or you pushed him in?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not _that _horrible of a person, you know."

"I know," Lorcan said rather hastily. He awkwardly rocked on his feet before taking a seat next to the girl on the grass, silently waiting.

"Oh, no. I feel it coming." Lucy suddenly stood up straight, her eyes focused in concentration.

"Feel what?" Lorcan questioned innocently.

"A cliché! I just know it. It's about to happen."

They waited in a few moments of awkward silence. _Well, this is going just great, _Lorcan thought. _I finally get to see Lucy and this is how we spend our night. Fantastic. Great going, Lorcan._

He offhandedly looked up and a saw a star shining very brightly. "Look at the stars, tonight. Pretty, aren't they?" Lorcan commented.

Lucy's reaction, was...unexpected, to say in the least. She had immediately clamped a hand over his mouth and sent him the most scathing glare. "Agh, I knew it! See! I told you!"

Lorcan, however, could concentrate on only one thing and one thing only: He was kissing the girl's hand.

Immediately he went red and tried to talk, but, couldn't, the hand being on his mouth.

"How typical! We happen to randomly meet at a scenario where we're both alone and you mention the stars. Now I suppose we're going to sit here and watch the _stars _together on a summer night!"

Lorcan only blushed even more but managed to pry her hand off. "It's only for a little bit, I think Hugo should be here soon, and, um, I don't think it really matters that much."

Lucy sighed. "You're as cliché as they come. Oh well, I suppose you'll have to do."

She was not doing _anything _to help Lorcan's steadily rising temperature and heartbeat. "I'll have to _do?_"

"Well, yeah. You like me, don't you?"

Lorcan's poor heart couldn't take it. He nearly started hyperventilating. "I - um - what?"

"You obviously like me, but unfortunately, you seem to come with a bundle of cliché events." Lucy held his eyes in a tentative gaze.

"I, um, yes?" Lorcan prayed that was the right answer. If it wasn't, he was pretty sure he'd start crying on the spot. Oh, why was he such a pansy sometimes...

"Huh. I didn't think you'd be man enough to admit it! But then again, the shy guy always ends up caving in at some point. A cliché with a cliché. Oh, how cliché." She only shook her head and laid back down, bringing him with her.

"Well, I like you too, y'know. I suppose I was just, kind of scared everything would end up the way it does in a book. All written out. Done already. Completely unoriginal." She inhaled sharply.

And then, something completely unexpected - or expected - happened. A shooting star.

"Oh, come on..." Lucy groaned, hiding her head in her hands.

Lorcan couldn't help it. He laughed. "You know, I think the fact that you try so hard to prevent these things from happening makes it original in itself."

"You think so?" she asked, looking slightly hopeful.

_No, _Lorcan thought. "Yes," Lorcan answered.

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder, while Lorcan kept switching from being in delight to being thoroughly humiliated. It really was a horrible cycle, but not preventable. A shy person like him and an open girl like her could only end in his ultimate embarrassment, but it still worked out, he supposed.

Maybe they could create their own cliché.


End file.
